Naruto of the kuro hitokage eye
by the fallen mercenary
Summary: Naruto unlocks a never before seen doujutsu. better summery inside. NarutoXharem -A/N being re-written, to many main character OCs
1. Chapter 1

IN this fic folks the pairing shall be all women known in konoha and some OC's me a friends will make

IN this fic folks the pairing shall be all women known in the series!! and some OC's me a friends will with Naruto and maybe the teme, Sakura maybe excluded and bashed, little kakashi bashing. Don't like don't read it. P.s from know on the OC's will be a very big secret….Sound suspicious LIKE WE CARE!!Will be parody that aside READ.

And last but sure as hell not least...Glares at lawyers...a disclaimer: I the author do not own Naruto nor do I gain any profit from this fic.

The day after Naruto defeats mizuki,learns kage bushin, and kage no jutsu(darkness jutsu) and finds out he is a demon container.

"What is this, were am I" Naruto wondered as he looks around the giant sewer looking place, when he hears a soft feminine voice calling his name seductively, Naruto follows the voice to a very large cage were in the darkness he hears the voice. Naruto clueless walks into the cage to find a rather large bed with a very sexy, very asleep redhead with very large breast moaning his name. Upon seeing this Naruto has a thought that causes a nose bleed to spurt forth. Naruto recovered enough to wake her up and ask who she was, well she hesitated telling him he wouldn't like the answer but he looked her in the eyes and reassured her owning him a look of endearment.

She looked at Naruto and said "You may call me kitsune or kitsu-chan if you wish but my title is kyuubi, demon lord of fire and lightning." After she said this Naruto looked at her and said

"I am sorry but I had to see if my guess was right, but I do want ask that you answer me a question, why did you attack konoha all those years ago." To this she looked sad.

She looked Naruto right in the eyes and told him "missing nin broke into my family's den and raped my sister then killed her while I was hunting, when I came back a dead ninja had the leaf symbol on it later I found out he was working for a SUPER gay pedophilc snake bastard named Orochimaru." Naruto wiped her tears away and comforted her by giving her a hug. Suddenly he feels a tugging and he awakes in the classroom at the graduates reception, he wonders if he was dreaming or if it was real when he hears giggles that sound familiar.

"No naru-kun it was not a dream and for comforting me I will give two gifts and secret bit of info on Sasuke's brother as he knows and my special bloodline." said kitsune.

"What do you mean Sasuke's brother as he knows" said Naruto.

"That Sasuke's brother itachi is really a girl named Yuuna."

"Damn"Naruto said "Why dosen't Sasuke know this" he asked.

"Because their father hid this out of shame, he didn't want a female clan head".Naruto was furious when she said this.

"Thats stupid to act like that" he mentally replied

"I agree, you should meet her and befriend her and prove to Sasuke that he is a she and to prove that the only reason she killed their father is that he had tried to have her best friend kill her...and their mother was actually killed by fugaku, it was fugaku's Tsukuyomi that Sasuke was experiencing not itachi's".

"Wow" Naruto said "were can I find her"

Kitsune thought for a moment and said "in wave you, will have a mission and two intimate realtionships there plus her" She also added visual aid to cause Naruto to blush (which it did) and his nose to bleed a little while kitsune burst out giggling.

Then final after a long winded speech Iruka annouced their teams and their instrutors. Naruto and Sasuke sat talking and bantering ,while sakura gloatted the time Ino got up and stormed out, Naruto and Sasuke decided to be friends and work against "that screeching banshee bitch" known as sakura who was now walking towards them with that Yaoi fan girl look in her eye's Naruto and Sasuke had both seen.

With kakashi.

"Know to try the shunshin no jutsu" POOF.

With Naruto.

"oh no we're cornered "said Naruto. POOF. Crash, "WTF", all the sudden kakashi appeared above sakura and crashed down on top of her putting her in inner sakura mode making the three run for their lives, and why run you say, because they can't fly. And a hour later after kakashi had performed a head hunter jutsu that made sakura sink into the ground and get trapped, kakashi turned to the other two.

"I am your jonin sensei Kakashi hatake I have very few likes and dislikes ,my dreaam is... your all to young to know and my future plan is the same as my dreams, now all of you tell me about yourselves." When they were done kakashi told Naruto and Sasuke to eat breakfast and report to training ground seven in the morning.

On the way home Naruto walked up to a bench and set down for awhile then a anbu wearing a neko mask appear beside him Naruto looked up and said "hi Yugao" the anbu jerked back in surprise and the world went black for Naruto. In Naruto's head kitsune lays him in her bed and uses her chakra to wake him.

"Naruto"she says "you forgot to ask about your bloodline,and the two gifts I gave you" Naruto look at her with a curious look and she smiled and said

"This blood line does not use much chakra, it makes you so irresistable, so sexy, and so strong your enemies will not stand a chance especially kuniochi's and other females."

"Your two gifts are, first the second part of your bloodline, it is called **Kuro Hitokage** eyes it enables you to pour my youki or demonic chakra into an enemies body destroying their bodies from the inside out, and you can take their souls with your eye's, you will gain their combat experience and their moves." Naruto snapped out of his spell his eye's blazing into blue and dark purple shurikens, to see the surprised anbu move to attack, with out hesitating he immediately cought her hand in mid-air stopping the attack, she then recognized Naruto ,but something was different, his features seemed more distinct and his whisker like scars stood out sharply, she felt dismay as she realized she had tried to attack him, she glomped on to him and apologiesied.

Yugao couldn't explain it, she had all the sudden got hot when they entered Naruto's house and she know had her mask off plus her vest and uniform shirt leaving her in her black wife beater muscle shirt she had on her tactical pants on loose and her ninja sandals off but she just seemed to get hotter and started blushing everytime Naruto smiled at her. Then it start to pour rain as a very nasty lightning storm rolled in, she sighed and looked out the window as Naruto walked into the room with some drinks, he took one look outside and smiled his fox smile.

"you can stay the night Yugao" Yugao was so over joyed by this she glomped him a gave him a kiss on the cheek making some of the heat subside but turning her on even more.

"Well" Naruto said after the had finished their drinks "I need to get a shower" and took off his black jumpsuit revealing his boxers with the Kits on them

"kawii" said Yugao seemingly entranced by them, then Naruto took of his muscle shirt off showing a already toned chest and stomach(A/N Naruto starts out older than he was in cannon) Making Yugao hold on to the chair she was standing beside for balance. Naruto headed for the shower smirking as he understood what was happening now and decided to see how much he could control his bloodline.

The warm water washed over him as he heared the bathroom door creak open and then he heared Yugao say "N-Naruto-s-sama um c-can I j-join you" Naruto smirked.

"ok Yugao" she took a deep breathe and slipped off her tactical pants, and her pink matching panties and bra letting loose her large double D breast and got in with Naruto.

"let me get your back." Naruto said, as he began to scrub and message Yugao's back, after her back was thourghly scrubbed he planted a kiss right between her shoulder blades making her shiver in pleassure, Yugao turned around in the shower and looked Naruto in the eyes and did not look away, suddenly she felt as if a genjutsu was placed on her as she fell it his eye's, she open her eyes to see Naruto run past her only he looked younger next came the mob of villagers they were screaming things like DIE DEMON CHILD ,and BURN FOX, Yugao ran after them to see what was happening when she all of the sudden came to a dead end anbu stood in a semi-circle around what appeared to be bloody rags Yugao rushed pass the anbu to find out what the rags were when she seen Narutos eye's a distant look as he stared of into the night,then the scenary changes and a anbu was carrying Naruto into his apartment the door had been knocked in graffiti covered the walls and the apartment was destroyed.

As Yugao came back to the present she realized almost no time had past, she pulled Naruto into a hug and kissed him passionatly on lips. A shocked Naruto kissed her back slowly making the kiss deeper as their tongues fought for control. After that they both quickly washed and got out. they went into the bedroom, Yugao laid down as Naruto climbed onto the bed he then laid down beside her and she climbed on top kissing him on the lips again slowly she started rubbing her pussy up and down his dick gaining her a moan, finally the feeling of it made her postion her self on top of Naruto's dick she looked him in the eye's and dropped on to him with a cry of pain as he broke her barrier, Naruto was surprised she was a virgin still and she read this in his eye's,she blushed and and mumbled something about no good men in konoha. After Yugao gave him the go ahead Naruto kissed her and slowly buried his full 12" inside of her making her cry out, they laid there holding each other tightly while Naruto wiped her tears and whispered loving words in her ear.

As she got comfortable she gave Naruto the okey to go on, Naruto started to pump into her and sped up as she moaned his name she begin to thrust back in turn making him scream her name with her as they both came, their juices coating Yugao's ass, a still hard Naruto got a idea as she was still in the mood for more he moved his dick back to her backdoor and pressed into her causing a yelp and tears to form in her eyes as Naruto kissed her neck right on the jugular which was sensitive earning him a moan as she got comfortable with this new intrusion as Naruto start to pull out and push in she started to moan rather loudly, hearing this Naruto sped up the pace with a renewed vigor and had her screaming his name then she started grinding making her and Naruto cum for the second time that night, they laid there injoying the after shocks for a few minutes, finally Naruto rolled off her and snuggled with her as they fell asleep until morning.

Naruto awoke to the smell of a feminine perfume as he laid in bed, he then tried to move only to find he was tangled up with Yugao then he remembered yesterday, he pulled back the covers a little and found her face, he cupped her sleeping face in his hands and woke her with a very deep and affectionate kiss. After Naruto and Yugao reported to the Hokage's office and reported for their seperate missions they parted ways, Naruto blushing as Yugao rubbed his whisker marks causing a very embarrassing effect and his eye's to roll into his head alittle, upon seeing this the Hokage arched an eyebrow and laughed at the site causing enough killing intent from Naruto to make him shiver and several jonin piss themselves, and poor kiba...well lets just say he won't ever carry akimaru in his jacket pocket again. Naruto went to training grounds seven. Kakashi appeared an hour later to the shouts of Naruto and Sasuke as sakura had went into a frenzy when she seen them training shirtless and was attempting to rape them. Kakashi quickly jumped between his two precious students and the pink haired banshee with his forehead protector pulled up and his sharingan activated and spinning rapidly while he did a head hunter jutsu and trapped her again.

"Jesus, Kakashi what took so long, me and Sasuke almost got rapped by that thing" Kakashi looked at Naruto

" I got lost on the road of life and a old lady's black cat crossed through the tree branch I was about to jump to so I had to find another way around, met my life long friend that I thought was missing for years and then there was this house full of children and little kittens that was on fire so I had to save them and then, well then I helped an old lady carry her groceries home." said Kakashi. Naruto looked Kakashi right in the eye and said "Wow Kakashi sensai" making Kakashi smirk as he thought he got away with his fake story, "That has to be THE BIGGEST load of crap I've ever heard" Naruto said with a smile at the look of horror on kakashi's face that he could see through the mask. Kakashi let sakura out of the trap and told them all that their test was that they had to get two bells from him or they would fail and go back to the academy.

Three hours later sakura was knocked out and tied up naked by the nearest lesbian bar as she had tried yet again to rape Sasuke only to find out it was kakashi in a henge and get smeared. Naruto and Sasuke made two shadow clones each and had tricked kakashi as the both had henged into demon wind shuriken and appeared behind him and got the bells. Kakashi gave his famous eye smile as he seen his students had mastered the object of the test except sakura who on top of the rumors about what happened at the lesbian bar got failed and sent back to the all the **dreaded** paperwork was done the Hokage told Naruto he had a surprise for him, Naruto and the hokage had walked through the city and stopped first at an old ruin down store with no windows and a lazy down open sign and a huge blood seal on the door. The hokage explained that Naruto's father the yondaime Hokage had been able to make his own weapons and had a weapons shop and that Naruto had inherited it with his families compound. When Naruto found this out he was very curious what was left, so the hokage left after giving Naruto the address to his compound right acrossed from Sasuke and beside the hyuga. Naruto was left to explore and told him all the weapons were his and that he would receive his fathers four scrolls as a gift from the hokage.

Naruto entered the weapons shop after he unlocked the blood seal on the door. He was to say the amazed there was all sorts of weapons including the forth hokage's two pronged kunai's, senbon needles, swords, shuriken, Kusari-gama sets, and even few scrolls of extra weapons. Naruto took some of everything but the swords, as it all looked cool to him and he had been tought to all of it except the swords which he did not take. The next day Naruto and Sasuke met up with kakashi and start their D ranked missions, particularly retrieving the fire lords wife's cat Tora.

"This is whiskers to emo-boy and lazy scarecrow I've got eye's on the target" said Naruto with a dark voice.

"take him" said kakashi. Naruto disappered and suddenly had the cat with a kunai under his throat

"hehehh got ya... now time for payback my wrist still hurts were you clawed me" said Naruto, "Naruto!" said kakashi in a stern voice, "give him here." grumbling, a disgruntled Naruto handed Tora over much to the cats relief.

"Next time we have to chase that damned cat I'll stall kakashi while you check if the cats still alive" said Sasuke.

So our hero's now are seen returning to the hokage tower with tora, who much to his horror and Naruto's amusment, was handed over to the fire lords wife, who preceded to crush him in a hug.

"Mission complete hokage-sama do have anything else for us?" asked kakashi.

"Well, lets see... I have three D ranked missions available."

"Awww come on old man give us something high than D-rank missions" said Naruto. Immediately Iruka started one of his very loud very long winded rants about respect to during which Naruto started to talk to Sasuke and kakashi who was reading his precious book.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME" yelled Iruka. "Hmm

I'm sorry did you say something" said kakashi with an eye smile. After Iruka settled down, The hokage gave a sigh

"All right Naruto you may have a C-Rank mission" "Bring in the bridge builder." As if on que a old scraggly man walked in, a sake bottle in hand.

"So these ...these (hic) are the bra(hic)ts that are escorting (Hic) me" said the semi drunk bridge builder. "BRATS is that what you called us" swoosh a kunai inbedded in the wood door right under his crotch.

"Naruto! You can't kill the client and you should be respectful" said kakashi in bored voice.. "Now you two should go pack your stuff, we have a short trip ahead so bring a tent".

"Ahem" said the hokage "also I am assigning kurenai's team to go with you as support"

"ok" said kakashi.

With Naruto.

"Ok I have my clothes, canteen, shuriken, my set of kusari-gama, and my favorite book icha icha hospital paradise. Naruto was now in a meditive state since he had plenty of time left he wanted to talk with kitsune, as Naruto appeared in his mind he heard the tell tale signs that she was asleep, now Naruto was no idiot he knew that she would wake and send him flying if he didn't wake up her right. Naruto slowly walked over to the bed and looked at the vixens face, almost loseing his composure when he saw her nose krinkle up as she muttered about tricky rabbits. As he leaned down his heart started to race, Naruto placed his lips over hers and kissed her, as he did this he also cupped her face with one hand. When kitsune woke up to say she was happy would be an understatement, since she was blushing and stuttering in a very hinata fashion, tho he wouldn't admit it he had a feeling she was doing this for his benift. She looked into her jailors eye's and started to purr, Naruto looked at his kitsu-chan and laughed, he then kissed her on her lips once more .

"Kitsu-chan can I ask you a question"

"yes naru-kun" "I want to make a summoning contract with you" The red head looked at him with a curious look

"You do know that I am the boss summon for that contract right"

"yes I do thats the condition I have, is you stay in human form"said Naruto" the redhead looked shocked and delighted, she kissed Naruto once more and produced the summoning contract for foxes and Naruto signed it in blood. In the real world Naruto came out of his meditative state and looked at the clock, he took notice that he had one hour left befor he needed to meet his team and decided he wanted to summon kitsune. "Kuchiyose no jutsu" said Naruto as he ran through the hand signs. :POP: and there stood a girl about Naruto's height, with red hair,red eye's, and a beautiful fox smile, she was wearing a nothing but red ribbon...and Naruto was out. Kitsune laughed, produced smelling salts and woke him up.

"Naruto" said kitsune "I've been waiting for this for a long time" with that said she threw him on the bed. As Naruto sat there she slowly untangled the ribbons from herself

and crawled over on top of him her breast smooshed up against his now bare chest as he held her close and kissed her passionately, Naruto then laid her on her back and slowly trailed a line of kisses and nips down her from her neck to her sensitive thigh, the kitsune let out a loud moan of ecstasy as Naruto started to lick her slit from bottom to top.

"Naruto-KUN UUUNNNN" screamed kitsune as he had plunged his tongue into vagina and cought her clit on the way, kitsune was now thrashing aroud while she held Naruto's head in place so he could continue his minstrations. Naruto seeing the reactions he got we he ran his tongue over her nub started to suck on it causing kitsune to moan his name louder and louder until she came Naruto sense her about to come opened his mouth up and lapped up every bit of her sweat juices. As kitsune was coming down off her orgasm Naruto rolled her on top of him, kitsune looked at Naruto with a foxy grin and said

" lets do it fox style" at this Naruto quirked an eye but didn't say anything, kitsune soon showed him what she mean't by plunging her ass down on his shaft almost causing Naruto to loose it right there as she bounced up and down. Soon after Naruto got over his shock her started to thrust up at a fast pace only going half way in. Kitsune smiled as Naruto went faster trying to make her come first so she stared to waggle her ass bringing a whole new round of pleasure to Naruto. Naruto was on cloud nine and was loosing control all to quick, so he decide to go out with a bang, he grabbed kitsune's ass holding her still and push his whole shaft into her making her cry out in ecstasy, as she came this put Naruto over the edge and he screamed her name as he finally came. Kitsune rolled off him and dragged him on top now as he lined himself up with her, he slowly stared to enter her.

"UNNNN" "Naruto-KUN"

"KITSUNE-HIME" they both screamed out as they start pumping into each other, faster and faster they went until, All acorss konoha a scream was heard

"NNNNNNAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUTTTOOOO—KUUUUUNN" they both came in bliss. Naruto layed in bed holding kitsune tight in his arms as he whispered to her "I want you to now that I love you I always will" kitsune snuggled up to him and kissed him for a few more minutes befor they got up and left for main gate out of the city to wait for kakashi and tazuna.

When Naruto got to the gate he and kitsune walked over to Sasuke, "hey dobe, whats up" asked Sasuke then he spotted kitsune. "Who is this he asked" his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Um well I can explain later maybe ,but for now you can call her kitsune and she is a summon"said Naruto.

"A summon? You can summon sexy women all this time and you have shown anyone?" asked Sasuke in a brooding tone. Naruto looked at kitsune who smiled and nodded.

"I guess so I just sign my special contract this afternoon." replied Naruto

"hn" was all Sasuke had to say after that, so with that out of the way kitsune kissed Naruto and told him good by. Two hours later.

"Kakashi-sensei what took so long your late." yelled Naruto, kakashi eye smiled and

"well Naruto I was walking along and this young women was stuck in a tree and couldn't get down ,and" suddenly kakashi let out this perverted giggle and pulled out his book, while Naruto, Sasuke, and tazuna all sweat dropped at this. Finally after checking their gear the team chatted as the waited for kurenai's team, who showed up ten minutes later. As they left Naruto begin to talk with kitsune who brught to his attention the attention hinata was giving to him, she also brought up harem's which made Naruto blush much to her amusement. The had been traveling most of the day in which Naruto and hinata had talked a lot and got her over her stutter, mostly, It was getting dark so everyone started to set up camp when Naruto realized he didn't have a tent, so Naruto asked kiba if he could bunk with him, but he was bunking with shino, Sasuke was brooding, so Naruto not wanting to bother him while he was like this, Naruto ask hinata if he could sleep in her tent hinata blushing shook her head yes.

"Thanks hinata-chan" said Naruto he didn't see the bandit move to cut his throat behind him, before the bandit could act though kiba got in the way and took the knife to his hand. Kiba gave a yelp of pain and backed off, something was happening to Naruto and he didn't want to be anywhere near him.(A/N Naruto's kuro hitokage eye's cause mass fear to acure in men)

kurenai and hinata did not feel the effects of Naruto's eyes as he looked at the shaking bandit,

"G-G-GET BACK" the bandit yelled at Naruto. As Naruto looked at the scene in front of him, he grew angry, mad at himself for not being able to protect his friend, Naruto made his decision, he walked towards the bandit who froze in fear, Naruto got up close to the man so no one could see his face and started pumping kyuubi's chakra through his eye's into the man. kurenai and hinata watched in horror as Naruto walked towards the bandit, thinking any moment the bandit would strike Naruto down kurenai moved towards them shouting at Naruto to stop, she got right behind Naruto as a horrible shriek was heard from the bandit everyone watch in shock as the man shredded from the inside out leaving a severely damaged man behind, Naruto then looked into his eye's once more. Naruto looked into mans eye's to see pain, he new what he had to do and was pulling a kunai from his pouch When kurenai pulled him back, he looked at the older jonin whith his eye's activated still the kunai shape in them turned a deeper purple and started to spin slower kurenai looked at him in the eyes and hugged him to her, hinata caught a glips of his eye's and felt a strong urge to go hold him she had seen him stop the man from killing kiba and was glad her teamate was alright she new Naruto would never let them be harmed. Sasuke was in total shock, Naruto the dead last in the class, aperson he had seen as a friend and a harmless person had damned near killed a man on their first mission, not that he didn't expect to kill but Naruto did it coldly as if he was a different person, Sasuke wasn't sure what to think about Naruto, but there was one thing he was happy about, Naruto was on their side and was his friend. Kakashi was amazed Naruto had just used a new, never before seen blood line, and right after he found out his last name was namikaze, had to report this. Kba had seen Naruto act and was just happy to be alive. Shino was not surprised to see what Naruto did he new that Naruto hid under a mask at the academy and he also new Naruto was really smart, but sadly the only teacher was the only one to help. Naruto was happy kiba was alright but was concerned about kurenai who was holding him tightly after looking into his eye's and hinata who was now come towards him. He wasen't sure how much of a dose he had gave them through his eye's, but knew he would find out soon. The had all set down at the fire after that, it was getting late and Naruto had been getting groped and grabbed ever since things had settled down, but he was tired and said he was going to bed, Everyone agreed seeing how they had a long trip tomarrow to get to wave. Naruto layed down in the bed in kurenai and hinata's tent that they were sharing, Naruto had just layed down when kurenai came into the tent,

"Naruto, we need to talk" said kurenai

"about what kurenai sensei?" said Naruto

"you saved kiba to day and almost killed a man, and I want to know if your alright". Naruto thought about this as hinata came into the tent. " Naruto I-I h-have something t-to tell you something." hinata mumbled in her squicky voice. Kitsune grinned insde Naruto's mind as she had read through Naruto's dreams a little and had found to her surprise that he had dreamed about hinata a little and kurenai once or twice, this was a going to be entertaining. Kitsune had activated Naruto's eyes, kurenai lost herself in them the blue and dark purple mixing together but Naruto did not push the power of his kekkei genkai yet, he had a hunch and he wanted to see were things would go. "Yes hinata-chan." asked Naruto, hinata looked at kurenai who smiled and winked "I r-really like you Naruto-kun and you s-saved kiba-kun" She said as she blushed beat red, Naruto blushed to thinking that he was right on his hunch, hinata getting nervouse was about to go out the tent door when Naruto hugged her to him from behind, hinata turned around blushing as she looked Naruto in the eye's for the first time since the fight, she gasped at the site, they were the most bueatiful thing she had ever seen, kurenai seeing this went to see what hinata found so intriguing, as soon as she looked into Naruto's eye's she got hot, so hot she started to remove her clothes starting with her ninja sandals, then slowly removing her battle kimonoe, then she started to remove the rappings around her breast, mean while hinata had the same feelings come over her, she started to unzip her jacket, then her shirt, pants,and sandels, Naruto had removed his blood red shirt and was left in his boxers, looked up to see hinata with her shirt just over her mouth. Naruto walked over to hinata and kissed her on the lips passionately, hinata gasped at this at first but kissed back, kurenai, have gotten fully undressed started to run her hands over Naruto's chest and abs planting kisses as she went. Hinata had her shirt off now and pounced very cat like on Naruto, taking him to the floor, as they continued Naruto lost his boxers, hinata having the crush on him got to go first, she slowly straddled he body and got ready. As she started to press down on Naruto she blushed and kissed him, when Naruto got to her hymen he looked her in the eye's and said "Hinata-chan this is going to be very uncomfortable are you sure you want to continue?" she looked at Naruto and smiled

"Yes Naruto-kun I'm positive.". Naruto pulled back a little bit and thrust forward breaking hinata's hymen making her cry out in pain, Naruto slowly caressed her cheek and wiped her tears away as she got used to his large member, Hinata then looked at Naruto and kissed him signaling she was ready to continue. Naruto started to pump up and down at a steady rhythm, hinata started moaning his name over and over as he pumped inside her hard. Kurenai not wanting to be left out moved over Naruto's mouth letting him lick her slit, as kurenai and hinata both moaned in ecstasy Naruto pumped harder and lick faster in different pattern driving them crazy, until hinata with a shrill cry came, throwing Naruto over the edge making him moan into kurenai causing her to come. As hinata rolled off Naruto apparently unconsious kurenai started to bob on his member to make it hard again, she was getting her turn, Naruto started to moan as the genjutsu mistress stared bounce up and down and grinding side to side, it was driving Naruto insane. Naruto stared to pump chakra to his member making kurenai moan as it let off a slight electricial charge making her come immediately, she rolled on to her stomach as Naruto continued to pump into her. Nartuo then began to pull out and thrust back in making her go crazy, while she was thrashing around though she moved down, and Naruto accidentally rammed up her ass causing a guttural moan. Naruto seeing she enjoyed this pumped harder, causing her to scream out

"NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTOOOO" as she came again Naruto came with her both sinking into a blissful sleep.

The next morning. With Kakashi.

Kakashi opened the Naruto and the girls tent to wake them only to see Naruto and the girls cuddled up naked with no cover on them. FOOSH, kakashi was sent flying away with a huge nose bleed, only to be found a minute later with several **kage bushins** guarding the tent so the could have their privacy.

Ok I tried my best to fix this ,and I know my grammer isn't perfect (paragraph spacing) but hey as long as you guys make suggestions I don't mind, please do not hesitate to point out spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 for you, enjoy-the fallen mercenary

(DISCLAIMER--damn lawyers)I do not own Naruto or any other anime/manga characters for that matter and I do not receive money or any kind of payment for the writing of this you good reading

thoughts

"speaking"

**Jutsu**

Naruto woke up feeling a comfortable pressure on his chest, when he lifted the covers his eye's met Hinata's smile as she sat up straddling naruto's naked form. Naruto then looked to his right to see Kurenai still snoozing with a nose bleed and blush on her face. I wonder what she's dreaming about hehheh,Naruto kissed Hinata as she got off him so he could get up, Naruto then got up and got dressed. Naruto after getting dressed crawled over to kurenai and kissed her passionately on the lips to wake her up.

"Huh" said kurenai as she jerked awake "What time is it."

"It's a little past eight A.M" said Naruto, as they packed up their tent, Kakashi kept laughing pervertedly and winking at his student, and Sasuke shot an eyebrow up when Naruto looked in his direction.

"I had a lot of f-fun last night Naruto-kun and I-I love you" said Hinata, Naruto after hearing this kissed Hinata and hugged her tightly, replying that he felt the same about her, later they all ate breakfast except Naruto and Kurenai.

"Naruto." said kurenai with a blush "I want you to know that what happened last night was amazing and I hope we can do it again sometime soon." and with that she kissed him passionately and traced a smooth circle over his whisker marks with her finger nail making Naruto almost pass out. Later Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke were at the front of the small group talking about different jutsues they knew or had heard about when they came to a puddle in the middle of their path.

"Dibbs said Naruto as they slowly approached the trap. Meanwhile Kakashi grabbed Kurenai and snuck of into the trees to watch how their students handled th arising situation.

"Ok Naruto" whispered Sasuke "spring their trap. Naruto ,otioned for everyone to move back and yelled **Dokugiri no Jutsu **and blew a steady stream of poison gas from his mouth into the puddle. One log appeared along with a body that was bloated and blistered from the poison.

"AAAHHHH" yelled a ninja with a mizu forehead protector on. "You killed my brother now you'll die" he screamed and slung his claw on a chain from his gauntlet at Naruto. Naruto seen the ninja appear and sling the claw at him but he didn't move fast enough one of the claws caught his chin and dragged to the tip of his jaw before sasuke threw a kunai into the chain, nailing it to a tree. The ninja tried to get the chain unhooked but Shino one of his bugs bite the man and paralyze him. Sasuke and Naruto quickly secured him to the tree and had Kiba stand guard over him while the other went to find Kakashi, and Kurenai. As the boys walked away from the trees they heard a poof and Kakashi appeared with a eye smile, while kurenai jumped down from the tree that she was in and started interrogating their prisoner.

"Naruto" said Kakashi when he and Kurenai came back from interrogating and disposing of their prisoner. "I have bad news, the claws the used to attack everyone were coated in opium, so in about ten seconds your going to pass out, but don't worry its not lethal." said Kakashi with a worried tone to his voice. THUD, Naruto passed out; Sasuke walked over and bent down to check his best friend's vitals.

"He's alive and stable for now" said Sasuke. After that was taken care of Kakashi walked over to Tazuna and pulled out a kunai.

"You have a lot to explain if you want to keep your life bridge builder" said Kakashi in a tone he had not used since the great shinobi wars. Tazuna looked at Kakashi in shock and fear as got closer.

"Ok I'll talk" Tazuna replied hastily, "The country of wave is a very poor country because of a man named Gato, he came in and bought all the shipping companies, those who opposed him were captured and held prisoner until he gain control of the country, then one by one he publicly executed the men, the women were paraded down the streets naked and were used by his mercenary army as whores, that's why I need to finish the bridge, so that the country can get more money and hire ninja to come kill him and his thugs." at the end of his statement Tazuna hung his head low in shame.

Naruto who had recovered thanks to Kitsune had heard most of the story. Kakashi looked at Kurenai, "I think we should go back" she said

"I think we should let our genin decide since its their pay." said kakashi, and with that the vote was held. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Shino voted to stay, while Kiba finally voted to leave.

"Well that settles it, we will help you Tazuna but if one of my comrades die I am coming for you for lying to begin with, understand?" Kakashi said. Tazune turned and thanked the young ninjas as they started for the boat to wave that was still a hour away. Once into wave the group started off to Tazune's house. As they walked along Kitsune was having Naruto pump chakra into hiss ears and nose, showing him how to inhance his senses. Naruto stopped all of the sudden smelling a new sent entering the area, then he heard the sound of a weapon spinnig through the air at a high spead.

"DUCK" yelled Naruto as the huge sword closed in he grabbed Hinata and Kurenai and dragged them to the ground with him, while Kakashi grabbed Tazune and forced him down with Sasuke.

"Hmm, pretty good for a gaki" a eyebrowless man standing on the sword that was stuck in the tree.

"Zabuza Momochi, S-class missing nin from kirigakuru, bounty one million Ryu" said Naruto while narrowing his eyes, he smelled a new sent, this one was more like flowery shampoo.

"Glad to know I'm famous, at least you're competent for brats" replied Zabuza, Naruto move to charge only to be held back by kakashi.

"No Naruto he is far above your skill level." said Kakashi, while Naruto struggled to get loose. Kakashi let him go and told him to guard Tazune with sasuke, Kakashi then got into a fighting stance.

"Hehheh, so I get to fight the famous Copy nin Kakashi, **Kirigakuru no Jutsu" **said Zabuza as a heavy mist started to form.

"Spine, larynx, femoral artery, jugular, clavicle all vital points on the body, which to choose?" said Zabuza from the mist, Naruto knew the jutsu he used and was ready when the **mizu bushin** appeared in between Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazune and lunged impaling the kunai knife in the clones throat dispelling it.

"**Ketsueki bushin no jutsu (blood clone)" **said Naruto as three clones appeared in front of him, he had them spread out and kill Zabuza's clones.

Then Naruto yelled "**kaze no yaiba (**wind blade)" and dispersed the mist.

When the mist cleared they could see Kakashi stuck in a water prison, and Zabuza rushing towards them, Naruto's clones attacked one by one each turning into a fake dead body each time they were killed. When Zabuza was within ten yards of them Naruto rushed him to hold him back.

"Heheh what does a gaki like you think you could possible do to me, you are no ninja, you are a weakling, trying to play ninja." Said Zabuza as he attacked and stole Naruto's forehead protector.

"Oh yeah, all you do is hide in mist, if you want to see a real jutsu hear it is **Kokuangyo no Jutsu" **yelled Naruto, everything went dark and got cold for Zabuza, Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sasuke.

"How does it feel to know your about to die Zabuza" said Naruto with a cold voice from right behind him. Zabuza reacted, but not fast enough as Nauto stabbed him in the stomach. With that Naruto dispelled his jutsu to reveal he had not fatally wounded Zabuza, only put him out of commision for a couple of days, as Naruto moved to finish him. At the last second a senbon needle struck Zabuza in the neck.

"Thank you, you just saved me having to fight him later" said a young hunter nin, Naruto could not see if it was a boy or girl but he knew the person smelled familiar to him. As the hunter ninja left Kakashi walked up to them.

"That won't be the last we see of him" said Kakashi

"Nani" asked Naruto

"The hunter nin should have removed the head and burned the body" said Kakashi before passing out. Naruto made two clone and told them to get Kakashi as the others collected themselves.

"My home is right down road on the other side of the lake, if we hurry we may not run into any more trouble." said Tazuna while the others jogged towards his house, when they got there they found a little boy being held hostage by a thug dressed as a samurai, while the boys mother pleaded and begged the man to let him go.

"Were the old bridge builder, tell me or I cut his throat and let you watch him die!" said the fake samurai, Naruto seeing this dissapeared and reappered by the women with his Kuro hitokage eyes spinning fast.

"Let the boy go or I will end you." said Naruto in a monotone voice.

"Bwwaahahaha, why should I do that when I can just kill him and you, then have some fun with her?" said the samurai wannabe.

"Then that signs your death warrant...good bye." said Naruto, as he made a pulling motion with his hand the man started to scream his soul began to rip out of him. As soon as Naruto's eyes saw the soul they drew it into them, the man giving one last shriek melted. The women beside Naruto looked in horror as the young boy walked over to her son, the boy knelt down eye level with inari and started to talk to him in a calm voice, and soon her son had calmed down. She walked over to the boy as her father walked up with to other men, she grabbed the boy and her son and hugged them, thanking the boy for saving her son, when she drew him back to see his face she gasped as his eyes had started to spin more slowly now and turned a dark shade of purple and blue. As Tsunami looked into the boys eye's she started to get hot and could feel moister start to build in her panties.

After a few minutes Naruto broke eye contact with the slightly older women knowing what Kitsune was trying to do. As Naruto thought this Kitsune sent him a flood of very provocative images, making him waver and almost pass out.

"All right, Sasuke take Kakashi and put him in a spare room, clones patrol the perimeter about fifteen yard around the house." Said Naruto

"Ok" said Sasuke as he dragged Kakashi feet first up the stair. .Thunk.

"Yes, Taishou." replied the clone Naruto's, and they left. Hinata, Kurenai, kiba, and Shino went to find their rooms while Naruto passed out on the couch. Tsunami stood in the door way watching the boy sleep, but then something was wrong he started to thrash and cry out,

"No leave me and Kitsune-chan alone, STOP, NNNNOOOOOOOOOO" Cried Naruto.

(Naruto's Nightmare)

(A/N I Hate to write these scene's because people that abuse or hurt children are scum to me and would be given at least a fifty Yr. Prison sentence if I was a judge. But I am not and can do nothing about the way life sometimes works.)

The villagers chased Naruto and Kitsune down the street, they were both running as fast as they could, but suddenly Kitsune tripped. Naruto looked back in horror as the villagers started to strap her to a pole, Naruto tried to help, but he to was tied down. As Naruto screamed and was forced to watch Kitsune was burned alive. Then the dream changed, a chibi Naruto ran down the street towards the Hokage's office but was surrounded by anbu.

"What do you guys want?" asked Naruto. The anbu in the group looked at each other and one with a crow mask said

"You are not going to the Hokage to poison his mind with your lie's any more demon!" and with that they started to beat Naruto, using jutsu to torture him.

What seemed like decades pasted and nobody came to help, then Naruto looked up to see a uchiha boy pull out a sword and start assassinating the anbu, one by one they fell to his blade as the boy moved.

"Thank you Itachi for carrying out that nasty bit of wetwork, know please take Naruto to the hospital, or heal him your self said the Hokage as he walked back into his tower. Itachi healed Naruto and took him home; by the time they got there Naruto had befriended him (?). After a few hours of chatting with the energetic little boy Itachi had to leave, as he left he told Naruto if he ever needed help just to go to the Uchiha district and ask for him.

(Pesent time)

The boys cries had finally stopped as Tsunami sat there holding him to her stroking his hair, and after awhile she fell asleep Naruto woke up he felt he was laying on something warm and soft, as he sat up he noticed the beautiful blue haired women he saved sat there beside him with his hand held in hers.

Kitsune, what happened while I was asleep thought Naruto.

Well you had a few nightmares and this woman came and comforted you while you were asleep.

Ok said Naruto, he looked the women in her amber eye's, and as he looked he seen pain. The longer he looked the more he felt a tugging sensation, and finally he fell into her eye's and into her memories.

(Tsunami's mermory)

"Kitsune what's going on" asked Naruto.

"Well you appear to have one of my abilities as a side effect of me being sealed in you, you are in her memorys" said Kitsune in a excited voice. Naruto found himself in Tazuna's house by a crying Tsunami, she looked like she had stumbled through the surrounding forest for hours, and since Naruto could not see Inari around he guessed he was lost. There was a flash of light and the memory changed, this time it was morning and sun was showing brightly, Tsunami was still in the exact same place with dark circles and tears still in her eye's as she shook. From the front of the house there was a knock on the door, Tsunami went to answer, so Naruto followed. When the door opened there stood a man with scars running down his arms, and a little boy standing beside him beaming when he seen his mommy, the boy rushes to her and hugs her as she starts to cry tears of joy. FLASH. New memory. Kaiza as he had been identified as know was standing by five men that were unconsious as people surrounded them.

"Never have fear of Gato's thugs, they can be beat we just have to all rise as one against them." Said a tired Kaiza as stared at the center of the crowd. Clap, clap, clap

"Very brave Mister Kaiza" said Gato as he stood behind a wall of thugs.

"Boys please restrain Mister Kaiza, tie him to the cross over there" said Gato as his thugs did what they were told

"This is what happens when you go against the Gato industry" After he said this he nodded at his thugs, Inari watched in horror as his father figure had his arms cut off then his throat slit.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Inari, as his eye's teared up and he fell to his knee's. Tsunami picked him up and took him home, both bawling all the way there. FOOSH.

(Real time, present)

Naruto came back to see Tsunami in tears, he leaned over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, it will be alright, me and my team will kill that man, even if cost me my own life." Said Naruto, Tsunami cried harder into his shoulder and gripped him tighter, Naruto not knowing what to do activated his eye's and pulled her face up to his and pushed more chakra into his eye's making a glowing lavender color with three small shurikens instead of two. Tsunami calmed considerable as she looked into Naruto's eye's she saw love and and felt safe. Naruto pulled her back to him to comfort her; she then got up telling Narruto thank you for comforting her and said she had a surprise later.

As night fell on Tazuna's house everything was silent, Naruto's clones were guarding the perimeter while Sasuke trained, Kurenai's team slept, and Kakashi stayed in bed. Naruto himself was in a clearing not to far from the house. While Naruto was in the clearing he decided to get to know all the foxes he could summon, but little did he know Sasuke was watching.

Cliffhanger-sorry folks I wanted to get this chapter out and this seems be a good place not to stop soon another note you shouldn't read fanfiction if you have a fetish for good grammer, and some of you do so please don't express these disgusting excuses for a opinion all over my story review board ok, suck it up and enjoy the story, and sorry for the text wall in chapter 1.

The Fallen mercenary


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back dear fans, I know its been a long time and you are probably out for my blood ,but hey a guy can have computer problems sometimes right.? Sorry for the delay and I wish you my best- The fallen mercenary

(DISCLAIMER-Hates lawyers-I do not in anyway or world own any anime or manga character except my original OC's so no lawsuits for you. Ha!)

talking

**Jutsu**

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Yelled Naruto as he went through the hand strings to summon his weakest summoning.

POOF, there stood a normal sized fox with blond hair and ears with one tail looking at Naruto.

"Hi! Naruto-sama" yelled the energetic fox., after it said this it transformed into a a blond girl about Naruto's height, she wore glasses and had on a a black muscle shirt that barely covered her C-cup breasts, she wore a pair of shinobi pants that had a short cut up each side showing off a little leg.

"W-whats your name" mumbled Naruto

"Well" she smiled, "You can call me Yoko-Hime handsome" she said getting a small blush from Naruto.

"Well Yoko-Hime, its a honor to meet you, now if you don't mind me asking, what are your abilities?" said Naruto

"Actually I only have one, Tactics." Yoko replied.

"Ok, well I need to summon the others so I am going to dispel you, ok"said Naruto

"See ya handsome!" replied Yoko.

"**Release**!" yelled Naruto. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**".POOF. There stood another fox this one was a little bigger than a normal fox, its hair,and ears and two tails were a blond-gray color. Suddenly it transformed and were a fox once was there stood a curvy women with DD's naked.

"....." wham, Naruto was down. The women giggled fiercely before she went over to Naruto and did a small water jutsu to wake him up. Naruto blinked and looked up to see a women with a kimono with the kanji for mischief on it.

"Hi sweet stuff, you ok?" asked the women with a sly smirk.

"Yes, and may I get your name?" said Naruto with a small smile

"My name is Mitsune" Replied the women

"And may I ask your abilities?" Asked Naruto

"Hmm, well pranks,mischief,and I can teach you the art of seduction." Mitsune replied with a very dark red blush.

"......" Naruto was out again. Swoosh. Water-jutsu.

"Well, from what Yoko-Hime said you wanted to summon us all so dispel me so we can play later, sweet stuff." said Mitsune with a suggestive smile.

"**Release!**" yelled Naruto, and she was gone. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" POOF.

There stood a fox the size of a big dog, it had purple ears with Dark blue hair and three tails. POOF,she transformed and there stood another women. She was about as tall as Kurenai, she had B-cups and curves in all the right places.

"Hello Naruto-sama, I am Kira, my abilities are medical and that is it." said the girl who now stood in the fox's place.

" I like pocky and nice people who care for others, I know much about medical jutsu and wish to teach you.....and if your good, maybe we can play doctor." Kira said with a fit of giggles

"Sounds fun already, I would like to talk more but there are still others I need to meet, so good bye for now" Said Naruto, "**Release**".

Naruto began to feel a bit winded after all this, so he walked over to a tree and rested, and soon he fell asleep.

Sasuke's POV. Naruto had just summoned three foxes all who could change into human females, Naruto was one lucky bastard, that is all he could say, he was a little jealous of his best friend but he knew demanding that he be aloud to sign the contract would get him nowhere, so he would wait until tomorrow to ask Naruto if he could get anymore summoning contracts made. With the feeling he had forgot something play on his mind he made his way to Tazuna's home and to bed.

The next morning.

Haku's POV.

The boy that Zabuza had fought with was asleep in the middle of the valley that she found to pick herbs in for Zabuza. Now Haku was a little curious of the one her master spoke so high of, she needed a closer look. As Haku drew near it was clear that he had exhausted his chakra, slowly she got down on her knee's she was siting there over him looking at his face and studying it when sh got about 8 inches from his face, his eye's fluttered open, they were a soft purple-blue color and swirled hypnotically. Haku gasped at the beautiful site in front of her as she stared deep into his eye's she blushed. Then all of the sudden he jerked and scooted over to a tree, kunai knife in hand. Naruto's POV. Naruto felt someones breathe hit his face, he had just woke up but had not opened his eye's yet, so it surprised him a little when someone was close to him, he opened his eye's with them activated, but for some reason they did not come on in aggressive mode, as his vision cleared he realized why a very beautiful girl, a little older than him was about 4 inches from his face. Naruto's shinobi training immediately kicked in and he backed up to a tree with a kunai knife in hand.

"who are you, and what do you want?" asked Naruto, as he studied the young women's face for any signs of deceit.

"My name is Haku,there is no need to be alarmed I wish you no harm, I simply was just curious as to why such a handsome young man is doing sleeping outside all by his self." Haku said with a warm inviting smile.

"Well ma'am, I was training until I passed out." Said Naruto, " But may I ask what such a beautiful young lady such as yourself is doing out here in the woods?"

"Well you see, I have this friend that is injured so I am gathering herbs to heal them with." Said Haku with a blush at Naruto's last comment.

So this is the girl that saved Zabuza maybe I should try to get information. From her Naruto thought as he looked at her pale face.

"Are you a shinobi?" Asked Haku as she looked at his apparent muscles that where hid only by a form fitting muscle shirt.

" yes I am, why do you ask?" Said Naruto with a interested look.

" I was just wondering if you had anyone you cared for and cared for you." She replied.

At this Naruto look her in the eye's and said "Only a few people, the people in my village hate me for something I cannot control". As he said this she could see pain well up in his eye's. She to shared that fate with him.

" So how about you Haku, do you have anyone you care for other than Zabuza?" Said Naruto casually.

At this Haku looked at him in total shock, how could he have known?

" I have a heighten since of smell and can read the thoughts of people who have looked into my eye's." Said Naruto, " I still wish you no ill will, you have not attacked me or have been openly aggressive towards me."

Haku looked into his eye's with wonder as the shurikens in them started to spin.

"Why do the people in your village hate you?" she asked.

"Well, promise you won't run or try to hurt me?" asked Naruto

"Yes I promise." Said Haku. "now what could possible be so bad?"

"Do you know of the fourth hokage from the village hidden in the leaves and how he killed the Nine tails?" asked Naruto

"Yes" Said Haku

"Well you have been told a lie, no one can kill a biju, but they did manage to seal it in a new born child, I was the only child born on October tenth."Said Naruto as a look of understanding dawned on her face.

"Still want to continue talking?" ask Naruto with a hurt look.

"Yes, you could not control what they did, you were only a baby and know you hold the beast at bay." Said Haku.

POOF. "I resent that!" Said Kitsune. As the others looked at her, Haku with shock and Naruto with a fond look and sly smile as she limped over to them.

"Who is this Naruto." Asked Haku.

"Haku this is Kitsune the demon queen of hell, the nine tailed fox,the kyuubi." Said Naruto

"So your the one who has made Naruto's life so hard." asked Haku, with a passive look.

"Yes I am, but I am helping now because of my mistakes, and Naruto-Sama has forgiven me." Said Kitsune.

"Yes I have and I would like you to be friendly to each other." Said Naruto, "Now Haku lets hear about your past"

" Well, as you may have guessed I am from Kirigakuru, there the bloodline civil wars had just came to a bloody end. I was ten when my mother's blood line activated." she said, "My mother was able to catch it before to many people seen me use it, but my father caught it and rounded up a mob to get us while we were at the house. My mother saw them coming and hid me in the attic, there was a crack in the floor that I watched through as they beat and gang-raped my mother until her mind shutdown,then they killed her." Haku finished in tears. Naruto without thought looked into her eye's with his activated slightly and kissed her, calming her. He looked at her and said Haku would you please try to talk Zabuza into coming here to meet me, we need to talk to him about some information I have come across about Gato.

"Ok, she said, but why?" she asked.

"Well Gato's last mercenaries he hired did their jobs and he double-crossed them and killed them." said Naruto.

" What! Thank you so much Naruto-kun, I am sure Zabuza-Sama will be more than pleased to come and meat with you, I will go and talk to him right know." Said Haku, with that she grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips, as she had been longing to ever since she looked into his beautiful eyes that morning.

As Haku hurried away Naruto sat there stunned did she just kiss him? Then he remembered how he woke up and that he had gave her a pretty heavy dose of his eye's. Naruto decided to resume his summoning for the rest of the day, fully intent on meeting Zabuza that evening.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **Yelled Naruto. POOF. The smoke cleared but nothing was there.. Nani? Thought Naruto as he looked at the spot were his summon should have been. Then with out warning a big fox pounced on Naruto, it was Dark black with four tails, when Naruto hit the ground it shifted into its human form, and there on top of Naruto lay a girl in a black kimono, her body gave off a dark aura but her face held a smile and a lustful glint in her eye's.

"Naruto-kun." Said the girl with a seductive voice, she smirk at him once more and pulled herself up and nibbled on his throat right along his jugular.

"H-Hey at least tell me your name, before you rape me." Said Naruto with a nervous smile. The girl in turn smiled back and said "My name is Kuro, my ability is controlling darkness, I can bend shadows, make them solid and destroy them. I like pocky and Mordite or Deathstone as it is also called because only I can manipulate it. Now I will leave for now this once because I know you are busy" and with that she disappeared. Naruto got back up and began again.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" said Naruto read this time for anything. POOF. This time a green haired fox appeared in a sphere of water. He sphere then exploded violently, Naruto thinking quickly used a replacement jutsu and came to his feet with a grapple hook from his kit, as that was the only thing he had time to grab as he looked around he spotted his opponent, which had shifted into a girl with brown fox ears, five tails, and hazel eyes.

As he readied himself the girl looked at him and said " I am the fourth strongest demon fox of my kind, yield now human and I my let you live to serve me." She smirked and stood silently to gauge his reaction to her words. Naruto put on his emotionless mask and walked forward prepared to die, with out fear and whirled the grapple hook once in a fast circle tangling her hands. The girl growled in frustration and closed her eye. A loud explosion shook the area as a wave of water slammed through the clearing, causing everything to be flooded. Naruto quickly pulsed demonic chakra through the water and dispersed it with a hiss.

"**Kuraikiri no Jutsu" **Yelled Naruto, and a thick hazy fog with a black tent to it rolled over the area.

"Interesting young man but you will have to do more than hide in the fog to get away." yelled the girl as she laughed. When she laughed she gave off her position and Naruto made his move swing the grapple hook so that it wrapped around her binding her to the ground. He then canceled his jutsu as he walked towards her he saw her struggle to breathe, he frowned but walked to her and held her head out of the water.

The girl looked at him and laughed her eye's became whirlpools and the water started to swirl in mini-cyclones, as Naruto held onto her he felt her skin against his. He started to use his his bloodline to calm hers but he couldn't, his anger rose and he felt something stir inside of him, he was loosing control and his chakra was turning darker and darker blue, then he felt a rush, his his vision sharpened and the two of them were in a black void with blue almost black glowing moon hanging over them. Words came from Naruto's mouth with out him even thinking, about them.

"Welcome to my world, I call it Kitsune world, in this world I control everything, this is no illusion, and what happens here happens outside, you may decide your punishment for going against me summon. Do you wish torture by pain or pleasure?" asked Naruto in a voice that was not quite his own.

"My name is Kiri as ironic as it sounds, and I was simply testing you to see if you were worthy to be my master, very few have the brain power to defeat me, you have proven yourself.." she paused " Master" she said with a quirky smile. Naruto put on a smile of his own.

Make you choice, we have a very long time in here, and I could always choose for you." Naruto stated with a evil smirk.

Sasuke's POV.

He was hidden in the trees again, watching Naruto summon the women. The one Naruto had last summoned had attacked him to the point that he had almost decided to move to aide Naruto, but then Naruto did moves he had never heard of, to his surprise Naruto's eye's changed and as he watched he witnessed something very familiar to him, it looked like **tsukyomi**... Before Sasuke could move to act he heard a thundering voice yell "**Kitsune world". **This caused Sasuke to stop, he had never heard of this move, and as it was not **tsukyomi **,he had no reason to act. Sasuke watch the two people for what was about ten seconds, then Naruto grinned evilly. At that moment the women came back to this world on the ground, her eye's were hazy and she had a smirk on her face, Naruto leaned down and whispered something even Sasuke could not hear into her ear,they twitched and she kissed Naruto, then dispersed.

Naruto's POV.

Naruto had defeated his summon and drove his point home, over and over again. So now he needed to get back to the rest of his summons, he had three more left to summon.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" Yelled Naruto. POOF. The shuriken and kunai knives almost got him, when the smoke cleared Naruto had hit the tree line and was watching for his opponent, when he heard a giggle. As Naruto slowly turned around he saw a women with blue hair and red ears and six tails.

Naruto fell out of the tree, but before he could hit the ground the summoned women threw a kunai with a hook on it at Naruto, as he watched the kunai pierced his clothes, and went right on through, the hook however snagged and Naruto was pined to a tree five feet above the ground.

"My name is Yukina Naruto-Sama, I am good with weapons and have excellent vision so I am a scout. I like curry and swords." Said Yukina.

"Good aim Yukina-chan, but did you have to throw the kunai and shuriken?" asked Naruto

"Well no, I suppose not but I have not had any fun, if you get what I mean big boy!" Said Yukina in her most seductive tone, Naruto calmed down and smiled, walking over to her.

"Well we will have to fix that later, love, I really would like to but I must meet all of you and prepare for my meeting with Zabuza." said Naruto

"I understand Naruto-Sama, so this will have to suffice!" With that said, Yukina pushed him to the ground and kissed him fiercely on he lips, as Naruto started to kiss back and growl a little she grinded her hips seductively against him, and he grinded right back until it was all either of the two could do not to tear the others clothes off and have what probably be a lot of fun.

"Bye Naruto-Sama!" Said a blushing Yukina. POOF.

*Ok only two more to go." thought Naruto

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" Yelled Naruto. POOF. Nothing again, Naruto had his guard up now, he knew his summons were dangerous, but playful.....and horny. So Naruto started to do a sweep over the area with his chakra.

"Looking for me sexy!?" asked a quiet voice as a women grabbed Naruto from behind wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"My name is Kazumi, and my specialty is espionage,sexy." Said Kazumi.

"My name is Naruto, and I like you to, my skills in espionage need work so we can work on that, maybe." Said Naruto

"Oh we will work, but all work and no play makes me a anxious girl if you know what I mean sexy-kun" Said Kazumi.

"Well, Kazumi-tenshi I look forward to you.....teaching me." Said Naruto with a rather big smirk.

"Ok, Sexy-kun, but I know we will have to wait until later as you have to meet the last one of us, so bye." Said Kazumi. POOF.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Said Naruto. BOOM. Instead of smoke,a very bright white light went off blinding Naruto. When he was able to see a woman with white hair n and black tribal line tattoo's stood right in front of him, her smile was as bright as the sun and radiated warmth and love,she leaned down to Naruto and kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear,

"I know your past, and I will not ever allow them to hurt you again Naruto-Sama." Said the women.

"Um, Tenshi...whats your name?" asked Naruto innocently. The women smiled at Naruto.

"I am not a angel, close, but not, my name is Mika, I'm they good girl of the group" She said as she walked around him swaying her hips and biting her thumb playfully.

"Mika, hmm pretty name, so Tenshi what are your abilities? Asked Naruto.

"Well I can use light chakra." Mika said.

"Thats really cool, can you teach me?" asked Naruto

"Well I was born with the ability, but there is a ritual we can do later to give you he ability." Said Mika with a perverted grin.

"well I have to go, Kazumi made a clone before she left, it is bringing back something interesting to you. Bye" Said Mika. POOF.

"Hey let me go,Please!!!" Asked Sasuke as Kazumi's smiling clone came dragging him out of the bushes.

"Oh sexy-Kun look at what I found spying on you. Want me to make sure that he disappears?" asked Kazumi with a wink.

"Hmmm I don't know" Said Naruto with a smirk, Sasuke looked at the two in disbelief

"Come on man I was just curious!" Said Sasuke with a tone that said 'Not the gay bar, I am not going out like Sakura'

"Well Kazumi, love what do you think we should do with him?" Asked Naruto

"Hmmm, lets tie him up in front of a gay bar" She said with a evil smile. Sasuke's eye's grew to the size of plates.

"Nah, I would do that, let him go" said Naruto as he held back his laughter.

" I like it when you play along with me sexy-kun." Said Kazumi, then she pounced on Naruto and knocked him to the ground.

"I really like it when your play along" She said as she kissed him deeply. Then..... POOF. Her clone exploded with a giggle.

"Gah!" Yelled a startled Naruto, as Sasuke rolled with laughter.

"ok Sasuke here is what has happened so far" Said Naruto, and with that he told Sasuke about Zabuza's partner and the deal.

End of Chapter three

A/N well Ladies and Gentlemen it has been quite awhile since I updated but I have and hope to do so more often. So I close saying this, For Sakura fans......I plan to add her....later, and in a way that while rock your fantasies and make your whole perspective on her have a different light, cause I think it will be good. I am doing this for a friend, in my english three class, you know who you are man.


End file.
